opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaceros
Anaceros Lawrence, 1959 is a genus in the family Biantidae, subfamily Biantinae. Taxonomy *''Anaceros'' Lawrence, 1959:73 Type species Anaceros humilis Lawrence, 1959 (by original designation) SpeciesKury, AB, Souza, DR & Pérez-González, A (2015) World Checklist of Opiliones species (Arachnida). Part 2: Laniatores – Samooidea, Zalmoxoidea and Grassatores incertae sedis. Biodiversity Data Journal, 3, DOI 10.3897/BDJ.3.e6482. *''Anaceros humilis'' Lawrence, 1959:74 *''Anaceros pauliani'' Lawrence, 1959:76 *''Anaceros canidens'' Lawrence, 1959:77 *''Anaceros anodonta'' Lawrence, 1959:77 DiagnosisLawrence, R.F. (1959) Arachnides-Opilions. Faune de Madagascar, Publications de L’Institut de Recherche Scientifique Tananarive – Tsimbazaza, 9, 1–121, 35 figs. Différant de tous les autres genres de la sous-famille par les yeux trés écartés et placés sur la carapace aplatie, un peu relevée, comme chez les Biantinae, bord antérieur de la carapace au milieu avec un petit renflement trés bas, un peu saillant; yeux grands, fortement convexes, dans une zone piginentée de noir; aires 1 à V à rangées incomplètes de granules coniques agrandis ou d'épines, tergites libres avec des ranqées complètes. Pédipalpes longs et forts, fémurs ventralenent avec deux papilles basales, une troisième au milieu; bord interne au milieu avec une papille saillante; tibia un peu plus long ou plus court que la patella, bien plus long que le tarse, avec, ventralement, trois épines externes et deux épines internes bien plus faibles; tarse de même avec deux longues épines de chaque côté. Segment I des chélicères profondément excave en dessus, II avec des dents moyennes ou très fortes. Pattes inermes ou fémurs avec une rangée ventrale de granules, tarses III et IV avec une scopula de poils courbés, grèles, modifiés, sur la surface ventrale de l'article apical; articles des tarses 3 : 4 : 5 : 5. Le genre correspond à Mitraceras LOMAN des Séchelles par le nombre des articles tarsaux et des épines de la face dorsale, mais ressemble aux genres polynésiens par la carapace basse, aplatie, sur laquelle le tubercule ocu1aire est à peine saillant. Translated by Google: Different from all the other genera of the subfamily by very widely-spaced eyes placed on the flattened carapace, a little raised, as in the Biantinae; the anterior border of the carapace has a small, very low bulge in the middle, protruding slightly; the eyes are large, strongly convex, in a black pigmented zone; areas 1 to V with incomplete rows of enlarged conical granules or spines, free tergites with complete rows. Pedipalpes long and strong, ventral femora with two basal papillae and a third in the middle; internal margin in the middle with a prominent papilla; tibia a little longer or shorter than the patella, much longer than the tarsus, with, ventrally, three external spines and two much weaker internal spines; tarsus with two long spines on each side. Segment I of the chelicerae deeply pitted above, II with medium or very strong teeth. Feet spineless or femurs witha ventral row of granules, tarsi III and IV with a scopula of curved, hazy, modified hairs on the ventral surface of the apical article; Tarsal noduli - 3: 4: 5: 5. The genus corresponds to Mitraceras LOMAN from the Seychelles by the number of tarsal noduli and spines on the dorsal surface, but resembles other Polynesian genera in the low flattened carapace on which the ocular tubercle is barely protruding. Notes Location: Madagascar Literature *Lawrence, 1959:73 References Category:Fauna of Madagascar